So much SoulSilvershipping!
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Hello all! Happy soulsilvershipping day! ... Right? Oh well. *Ahem* I am going to make little drabbles of Silver and Lyra, and my goal is 100! HERE WE GO! :D Extreme fluffiness ahead! Story on hold
1. Chapter 1

Okay, after figuring out people like my last SoulSilvershipping fic, I decided to make a HUGE series on little stories of the pairing, and my goal is 100 chapters! :D So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or songs I might use later on :)

"Silvy!" A voice called. Silver sighed. It was too early for perky brunettes. Especially Lyra. She rushed toward him, almost tripping on Crobat, who was, but not anymore, laying on the floor peacefully of Dragon's Den.

"Happy Valentines Day, Silvy!" She sang, hugging the red haired rival. "L-lyra! Get o-off me!" He cried, a bright red tint covering his face. She let go, then smiled brightly.

"Here, I made you these!" Lyra squealed, handing him a pink box with a black ribbon tied around it. "Uh, thanks..." He said, blushing slightly. Lyra got made him valentines chocolate?

"Try them, hurry!" She urged, looking hopefull. He pulled off the top, revealing pokemon-shaped chocolate. On closer inspection, it was his team, in chocolate! He picked up a Crobat, and took a bite.

"How are they!?"

"They are... really good." He said, taking another bite quickly. "Yay! I hoped you would like them!"

He smiled lightly at her, leaned over, and kissed her forehead. She squeaked, her face bright red. "Thanks for the chocolate." He said, smirking at the look if shock and complete glee on her face.

She then tackled him to the floor in a kiss. "You taste like chocolate!" "Gee, I wonder why." He responded, smiling anyway.

It's short, yeah, but cute! More to come! YAY!


	2. Chapter 2! Telling Mom

Hello all! Thank you so much everybody who reviewed! Also, quick thing...

FIGHT BACK! If you see certain reviews on my story Wanted, I am being spammed by an annoying group of people who report stories for breaking rules. I DID NOTHING WRONG! I typed out the lyrics on my own, and don't give a fuck If they look like on from a site! I CAN TYPE OUT LYRICS, I'M NOT FUCKING RETARDED! 1 from one group, and 2 from another!

Now, here's more cuteness! *heart*

Telling Mom (Lyra's POV)

"So, your telling me he shoved you down before stealing from Prof. Elm?" Mom asked.

"Yeah..." I siad sheepishly, and Sliver flinched. "Then he stripped you at Radio Tower?"

I frowned. "We could have left that out." Silver whisped in my ear. I squeezed his hand lightly. "I need to think..." Mom sighed, walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, telling her we're dating is hard." Silver mumered. I grinned at him. "Now just to tell her we're engaged." I giggled, admiring the ring on my finger, an engraving of "Silver and Lyra" on the inside.

I kissed him gently, and giggled. "Wait until we tell Gold! And Lance!" Silver groaned. "No thanks, I don't feel like getting yelled at by Gold then death-hugged by Lance in one day."

"Oh well~!"


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight

Hi! This ones kinda sadder then the others! Not sure what to say. HOOGABOOGA LET'S START!

'He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me, he doesn't love me'

The words echoed in my mind, tearing me apart.

'He'll never love me. It's useless.'

I held back tears. "Stop saying that!" I cried at my mind, begging it to stop.

'Useless. I'm useless. I'm weak. He says it all the time.'

"Stop, please stop!" I sobbed, hugging myself. "Lier! He does not mean it!"

'I'll never be good enough.'

I wiped the tears that flew down my face like a waterfall, refusing to stop. My heart ripped apart, laying in tatters.

"It's true." I whispered

Time skip:

I stared at the waves, high up on Ceruclean Cape. (Is that spelled wrong? Sorry if it is!)

I wondered if the fall would kill me. I wiped a tear away. I had said goodbye, saying I was going on an 'adventure' to all my friends and family, telling them I love them.

I hugged my team, told them I love them. They tried to stop me, so I left them with Misty and told her I wanted a moment alone.

If I had one wish, it would be for Silver to be at my side.

I closed my eyes, tears falling. I took a deep breath, and leaned forward. I was ready. The moonlight shone on my tears, and I began to fall.

"Lyra! STOP!" A voice cried, but I was falling.

Until arms wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes, and saw my teary eyed, wet faced rival.

"Lyra! What the hell!? Why!? Why are you trying to throw yourself over a clif!?" Silver yelled, crying. "Stupid!"

"Because... You coulden't see..." I whispered, not looking at his eyes, instead staring at the moon shining on the waves I almost went into.

"Why do you care?" I asked, and he froze. I looked into his red eyes. "You call me weak, useless..."

"You were almost claimed by the sea! I care! And I never ment those things!" "They why did you say them?"

I was crushed as he held me to him, my head burried in the taller boys arm. He hugged me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I said it because I din't want to trust! I wanted to push you away so you woulden't crush me later! But here you are, trying to kill yourself! Why do I care!? Because Lyra, I love you!"

"I love you, too." I whispered, holding him close.

The moonlight shone around us, opposites in every way, yet fitting perfectly. The wind blowing softly, embraceing in the cool night. A perfect picture.

You carry me through all my problems, and I love you for it.

Nothing ever seemed so beautiful.

Aww, did you like it? I worked hard! Love you guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4: 2 parter or whatever!

100: 4 DOWN! Let's do this!

Okay everyone, I love you all! Thank you all readers and reviewers and followers! *heart*

Jealousy

Silver pouted slightly. Crobat nuzzled him gently, asking what was wrong in his pokemon way.

"Don't make fun of me, but... Lyra spends all her time with others, but never visits me..." Crobat hugged him. "Cro cr, ba bat!" "I am not jealous!" Silver protested, but still burried his face into the soft, velvety fur on Crobat.

"Am I jealous?" He asked aloud.

Typhlosion cuddled close to him, and the rest of his pokemon surrounded him. Crobat sat hapily in his lap, and it was quite peaceful in Dragon's Den as Silver leaned back on the building behind him.

"I'm not really sure how to feel about it... Something about her makes me feel like I can't live without her..."

"Live without who?" Lance asked. Silver jumped, and help Crobat closer. "How long have you been here?" "Long enough." The former champion replied, sitting next to Silver, legs crossed.

"Now, who's the lucky lady?" Silver groaned, and put his face into Crobat's fur. "Lyra." He whispered, voice muffled. But Lance heard. "Aww, Silvy's got a crush~~~!" He sang.

Silver tried to hit Lance but missed. Typhlosion didn't, though. "Ow! Still not a hurtful as your hits, but OW!" Lance complained, rubbing his head. Silver smiled slightly, and Lance beamed. "There's that rare smile!" He cheered.

Silver rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

:TO LYRA:

"So, who is it!?" Whitney urged, her pink hair bouncing lightly. Lyra hugged Megananim close, Amphardos at her side, and Butterfree in her hair. Togekiss fluttered around the room, Gyarados (shiny) chased Espeon around the room, both laughing.

"Well... Oh, you won't beleive me!" She sighed. "Just tell me~!" "Fine... It's Silver..."

"Woah! No way! Congrats!" Whitney squealed, throwing her arms around her friend and champion. "T-thanks, Whit." Jasmine smiled lightly at me. "Oh my, I hop he feels the same." She said, hugging her lightly. Erika nodded, and Bellossom danced around, happy Lyra admitted her feelings.

"When will you confess?" Erika asked.

2 PARTER! Ending coming soon! Just wanted to put this up!


	5. Chapter 5: I guess 3 parts :3

Okay, here is the second part! :) I hope you all enjoy this story, and quick responce to some reviews(I'm not putting the names, i'm lazy :3)

NAMES: Espeon; Blair, Ampharos; Sparky, Gyarados; Gyra, Butterfree; Fluttershy, Megananum; Petal, Togekiss; Eggy

Good luck with your 100 stories! I'll make sure to read!

Haha, I'm not quite Giovanni would respond! ...Or where he would be... hm. Crap, I'm gonna be up all night trying to figure that out... Oh well. Sleep is overrated. I'll just listen to Lavender Town; Have fun sleeping with THAT playing at 3am!

Okay, onto the story!

Lyra

"Ly, would telling him be bad? You act like it would." Misty asked, patting her confused friend on the back. "What if he rejects me?" She sighed, voice muffled from hiding in Sparky's fur. "Our friendship wil be ruined. Do you know how long it took to make him my friend!?"

Fluttershy landed on her head. "Free fre, ter." "I know, you should just tell him." Sabrina agreed with Fluttershy. "Come on, wheres that bravery!? You beat The Elite 4, Champion multiple times, and Team Rocket! And more!" Whitney urged.

"Sabby, can't you just read his mind or something?" Whitney asked Sabrina, getting her a flick to the head. "SABBY!? And no, I won't! That's terrible!"

"Who is close enough to Silver to know?" Lyra asked, lifting her head from Sparky. Blair was curled up on the Psyshic's lap, purring as Sabrina pet her. Everybody froze.

"Y-you don't think...?" Jasmine began. "L-lance!?" Clair finished, eyes wide.

Misty pat Lyra's back, who groaned into Sparky's fur. "Good luck with that." Misty sighed.

The problem! Lance NEVER gives up a secret! NEVER. Clair tried for 5 years to find out who he liked, and he STILL won't tell her!

:WITH SILVER:

Silver sighed. Lance rolled his eyes. "Nice confidence, by the way." Silver whacked him. "Shut up. Why don't you go confess to-" Lance flung his hand over Silver's mouth. "No. Don't you dare." Silver smirked.

"Maybe I'll tell her for you~!" "DO IT AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

The pair fough for a while, unaware of the pokemon watching them and laughing.

Part 3 soon! Yeah, I gotta work on other stories! :D


End file.
